Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{8})(6^{-10})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{8})(6^{-10}) = 6^{8-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{8})(6^{-10})} = 6^{-2}} $